Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{7}{2} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{5}\right) = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{7}{5}$ is $-\dfrac{5}{7}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{7}{2} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{5}\right) = -\dfrac{7}{2} \times \left(-\dfrac{5}{7}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{7}{2} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{5}\right)} = \dfrac{-7 \times (-5)}{2 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{7}{2} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{5}\right)} = \dfrac{35}{14} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{5}{2}$